


Angel in Disguise

by mylittleredfox



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredfox/pseuds/mylittleredfox
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Buck's POV

You know I think I've never done anything good in my life. Yeah I know I'm a firefighter and all, I save people right? But have I really saved anyone? Truly? I mean the people we do save, they don't really know us. Once they go through those doors we never see them again. So what's the point? I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I admit, the lawsuit was the worse thing I've ever done in my life. I mean I thought it was to get my life back, to my family, to everyone. But I was wrong. The only thing I got was silence and insults. That wasn't a family. Why did I turn down that money? I turned it down thinking I could go back to my family. But I guess Bobby was right. We aren't a family.

I sighed and continued my walk around the park. It was a nice day. I got to admit. It was a really nice day. I looked at the park. I saw kids and adults talking and having parties. I smiled sadly. It must be nice to have a family that cares about you. I shivered thinking I missed having that, even though it wasn't real. I got a close look. I saw some familiar people. Bobby, hen, Athena, chimney and even my sister. I sighed and just shook my head. I don't want to disturb they're fun. They look like they're happy, happier then they've ever been. Without me. I guess I was the one that was always meant to be left out. The one with no family.

I sighed once more and continued my walk. But that was until I heard a scream. A familiar scream. I turned my head and looked around to see where the scream came from. I then saw him. A man in all black was carrying away a little boy. And not just any little boy. It was Christopher. My favorite little Diaz. The man thought he could kidnap Christopher. Oh he has another thing coming. Without a thought I started to run. I ran as fast as I could. Faster then I've ever ran. Chris saw me over the mans shoulder.

"Bucky!", he yelled my name.

I'm coming Chris. I'm coming! I ran harder and faster. Until I was right behind the man. I growled under my breath and attacked the man. He fell to the ground. I grabbed Chris before he could hit the floor. I breathed harshly. Sucking in as much air that I could. I looked him over for injuries.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?", I asked him. I looked for any scratches.

He just smiled at me. "You saved me again Bucky, your a angel in disguise", he whispered.

I smiled at him. "I don't know about that buddy, but you know I'll always be here to save you", I said smiling at him.

He laughed. "You'll always be my hero Bucky", he said to me. And that warmed my heart. I knew after today I wouldn't see him. So I brought him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you Bucky", he whispered into my ear.

I smiled through my tears. "I missed you too Superman", I said softly.

I opened my eyes and looked over Christopher's shoulder. My eyes widened when I saw the man from before getting up and taking out a gun.

It was like slow motion. I turned us around. So if he pressed the trigger it would hit me and not Chris. I heard the sound of a gun shot. I felt the impact of the bullet go through my back. I felt the pain but sucked it up for Chris. I could taste the awful taste of blood. I knew since it was short range that it must have done some damage. I heard the sound of a grunt from behind us and I knew someone had gotten the guy. Thank god.

"Bucky, why is your shirt wet?", Chris asked me. I pulled away from the hug and saw that my shirt was wet. But with blood. I looked him over and saw that my blood was on him. I looked him over in fear that the bullet had went through me and hit him. But I didn't find any wounds coming from him. I sighed in relief.

"Christopher!", I heard Eddie yell his son's name. As soon as I had him, he was taken from me.

"Oh my god you have blood on you, are you hurt?", he asked Chris.

"What were you thinking?! Why are you here?!", Eddie yelled at me. But I couldn't think straight. I was getting weak from the blood loss.

"Daddy! Stop yelling at Bucky, it's not my blood, it's Bucky's, he saved me from the bad man, the bad man hurt Bucky", Christopher said defending me.

I could taste more blood in my mouth. I spit some out and it dribbled onto the ground. And with me being too weak. I fell to my knees.

"Buck!"

I heard someone yell my name. But I couldn't piece together who it was. I fell to the ground. The ground hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as the bullet did. I felt hands on me.

"Buck, can you hear me?", I heard the same voice ask me.

But I didn't have it in me to talk. It hurt to much.

"He's unresponsive, lets see if the bullet went through", I heard the voice say.

I was moved and I groaned in pain. Why did I deserve this? I deserve this don't I? For everything I've done in my life. I deserve the pain. I was too weak to keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes slowly. The pain was slowly numbing away.

Thank God.


	2. Before Everything

Christopher was playing at the park. Having fun, so he didn't see the man that was watching him. But then he felt arms wrap around him. He yelled in surprise. He thought it was his father. But when he turned to look at the man. He knew it wasn't his father. It was a man that he didn't know. He screamed. But the man covered his mouth to keep him from screaming again. Christopher was afraid that the bad man would take him away from his family. He saw the man running farther and farther away from his family. He started to cry. But once he looked behind the mans shoulder. He saw Buck. His Buck. A smile grew on his face. His buck was coming to save him.

"Bucky!", he yelled bucks name.

And then Buck tackled the guy to the ground. Christopher felt himself being pulled away before he even hit the ground. And then he was in Buck's arms.

Buck inhaled air after running so much. He looked Christopher over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?", he asked him. Buck looked him over for any scratches.

Christopher just smiled at him. "You saved me again Bucky, your an angel in disguise", he whispered.

Buck smiled at him. "I don't know about that buddy, but you know I'll always be here to save you", He said smiling at him.

Christopher laughed. "You'll always be my hero, Bucky", he said to him. And that warmed Buck's heart. But he knew after today He wouldn't be able to see him. So he brought the boy into a hug.

Christopher wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you, Bucky", he whispered into bucks ear.

Buck smiled through his tears. "I missed you too, Superman", he said softly.

Buck opened his eyes and looked over Christopher's shoulder. Bucks eyes widened when he saw the man get up, and suddenly pull out a gun out of his coat. Christopher could feel buck turn them around so fast that it gave him whiplash. He heard a weird sound. Almost like a popping sound. And then a grunt of pain. He looked up at his Buck. He could tell he was in pain. Did the bad man hurt his Bucky? Christopher could feel something wet in between them. He looked down and saw something red. He knew what it was. It was blood. He looked back at Buck.

"Bucky why is your shirt wet?", he asked buck.

Buck looked between them. He could see the blood and feared that it had went through him and hit Christopher. But once he got a good look he saw that it didn't hit Christopher. He sighed in relief.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

The others were getting everything ready for a barbecue. Maddie sighed. "And why isn't buck here? I mean it's not fair that you invited me and not him", she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Chimney sighed. "Maddie it's complicated okay, you wouldn't understand", he said.

But then at that moment they all heard the sound of a gun going off. He pulled Maddie down with him. Making sure if it was close it wouldn't hit her.

But once it was quiet again, they got up. They looked around to see where it came from. They saw Christopher, and buck? And a man. That was holding a gun.

"Buck!", Maddie yelled and ran over to her brother.

"Christopher!", Eddie yelled. He ran to his son.

He saw Athena had tackled the man to the ground.

Once Eddie got to his son, he pulled him out of bucks arms. He looked him over and gasped when he saw all the blood. "Oh my god you have blood on you, are you okay?" he asked Christopher.

"What were you thinking?! Why are you here?!", Eddie yelled at buck.

Thinking he was the reason why his son was hurt. But buck didn't respond. He was getting weak from the blood loss.

"Daddy! Stop yelling at Bucky, it's not my blood, it's Bucky's, he saved me from the bad man, the bad man hurt Bucky", Christopher said defending Buck.

Buck could taste more blood in his mouth. Knowing that was a bad sign. Throwing up blood was always a bad sign. He spit some out and it dribbled onto the ground. And with him being too weak. He fell to his knees.

"Buck!", Hen yelled his name.

Buck fell to the ground. The ground hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as the bullet did.

He felt hands on him. "Buck, can you hear me?", Hen asked him.

But The pain was too much for him to talk. It hurt to much. "He's unresponsive, lets see if the bullet went through", Hen said. He was moved and groaned in pain.

Eddie gave Christopher over to Maddie. He felt guilty. Buck was only saving his son from a man that was trying to kidnap him, and he got shot for it. Buck was hurt because he was trying to save Christopher. Buck saved his son and he yelled at him. So he got into gear and took off his jacket. He pressed the clothing onto the wound. He noticed that it started from his back and the blood stain on the front of his shirt meant it went through. But not all the way to be a exit wound. The bullet was still inside of Buck.

"I need another shirt or jacket here, the bullet went through, but not all the way, the bullet is still inside of him", he said. Hen gave him her jacket. He pressed the two pairs of clothing onto the wounds.

He heard buck groan. "Everything's going to be, okay Buck? I need you to stay awake", he said.

He looked at bucks face. But he noticed that his eyes closed. Shit. "Buck!", he yelled.

But got nothing from the man. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did it always have to be him? He's always in pain. For doing things that are right. He hated to see his friend in pain. He hated to see the ones he loved in pain.

"Someone call 911", he said.

"Already did, ambulance is on its way", Bobby said in disbelief. He thought he would be used to seeing buck like this. But he wasn't and he feared this might be the last time. That luck wasn't on his side. And that's what he feared most.

"Well it better hurry up, because he's bleeding out too much, it's worse that he's taking blood thinners", Eddie said. He grunted when he saw the blood soak through the clothing.

"Don't you do this buck, don't you do this, you have to stay, for Christopher, for Maddie, you don't get to die now, not when you have people depending on you. You stay here, you don't get to go yet, you understand me? You don't get to go. I am not letting my son lose another person, I'm not going to another funeral, so you stay! You stay here!", Eddie yelled at buck.

Hoping that might help him somehow. He only hoped that it did help. Or else he'll be the one feeling like shit and guilty. Knowing that he never told his best friend he was sorry and that he loved him.  
  


He truly was an angel in disguise.


End file.
